Lee (herturretboy)
Background Henry J Dowd was a janitor on Aperture Science's maintenance team. He tinkered with gadgets and had a deep love of poetry and did his best to stay out of trouble. Unfortunately, trouble managed to find him when, during one of the "harmless" hazing rituals perpetrated by his coworkers, Henry was sent to clean one of the Restricted Access areas. He was caught in a trap laid by Medical Core and dragged down to Medical's lab in Old Aperture. Medical cut the hapless janitor open and began cramming in turret parts in an attempt to make a mobile turret unit. Dissatisfued with the result, he left the human turret to die only to have Surrogate Trix come along and save him. Personality Henry was your typical soft-spoken dreamer, but the addition of the turret controls suppressed his mind, leaving him simple-minded and childlike. His once rich vocabular was reduced, for the most part, to generic turret phrases, although with time he's managed to expand that to almost-natural phrases. He's simple, trusting and fiercely loyal to his friends. He's also bound to fits of jealousy, particularly in regards to Surrogate Trix's pursuit of Wheatley. After Medical Still suffering both physical and mental trauma after his operation, the former Henry Dowd- now a blanked Human Turret Prototype- was in no condition to care for himself after Medical abandoned him. He was in the process of dying when Surrogate Trix found him. She saw potential in a living weapon- especially one that was loyal only to her- so she took him in, cleaned and fed him, and made him her own. Simple as he was, he did understand that she'd saved him and has maintained an unwavering loyalty to her. She's the one who named him Lee, telling him that he still needed to earn the "Wheat" part of his full name. Trix-on-Trix Showdown During the battle to save Trix from Medical Core, Surrogate Trix became massively injured and was left for dead. Lee managed to salvage what he could and used his tinkering skills to try and cobble her back together. While the result was far from ideal, it was better than losing his Lady forever, something that even she had to agree on. The Mark9 Takeover His loyalty became somewhat confused during the Mark9 takeover when Lee was killed trying to defend Surrogate Trix (AKA "my Lady") from Toko the Turret King. Left for dead, he was taken to the Infirmary/Reconstruction unit where his human injuries were tended to and his turret parts were upgraded on Mark9's orders. Encountering the original Trix in the hall, he mistook her for his Lady and stubbornly continued to follow her despite her attempts to explain his error. Trix eventually foisted him off on Katt Podima, making the librarian's life somewhat awkward, particularly at night when he insisted on curling up in bed with her (strictly platonic). Trix took him back as extra protection for an outing into Old Aperture, where he breathed in mushroom spores and became severely ill to the point that Trix sent him back up to the infirmary with Katt. The spores clogging his lungs and machinery caused the turret programming to shut down, which allowed Henry to regain control of his body and beg to be killed. Neither Katt nor Morgan Descartes, who was also there, were willing to accede to that wish and during a later altercation with Ben, an avatar of Mark9's, Lee was shot in the head trying to defend Katt and Morgan. Although he survived, the bullet wiped out the part of him that was still Henry. In the wake of the incident Lee's vocabulary has been growing exponentially, hinting, perhaps, that Henry was acting as a blockage to Lee's full integration. After Lee wound up back with Katt in the library and seemed content to stay there until receiving a summons from Surrogate Trix. Although he was strongly divided on the issue and felt that Katt still needed protecting, he took her word that she was safe and returned to Old Aperture with his Lady. He's been there ever since Category:Characters Category:Technology